


To See You Again

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Formerly Anonymous, Originally Posted Anon, POV Kylo Ren, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: He lets her step back. A tear streams down her cheek. She doesn’t wipe it away, letting it fall between her breasts. He covers the hand on her stomach with one of his own. His fingers tremble and crease the fabric hugging her tightened skin.“…Let me see you.”Her breath hitches. Her throat moves as she swallows. “What?”“Let me see you.”





	To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my betas for keeping my secrets. check the tags. this one got away from me a little bit but sure someone will enjoy it.
> 
> NOTE ADDED 05/04/19: ended up taking this off anon. absolutely blown away by the response this received. wow. didn’t expect that at all. i’m very flattered by your feedback. thank you for reading. these are all my explicit [oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/theselittlethings_sw_oneshots). this is my completed longread: [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (a spooky sexy post-tlj ghost story). this is my works [page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/works). find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics). thank you so much again xoxo

Months have passed since he last saw her.

Now Kylo stares at Rey’s back. She faces away from him as she sits at the edge of his bed. She straightens up but doesn’t turn. He can tell she knows he’s there. But neither of them speak. She’s kept their bond shuttered closed for weeks on end and he hesitates to move lest she break the link.

It’s the first time he’s seen her since he took her on the battlefield, following her presence in the Force like a creature seeking its mate. She didn’t make him chase her long, luring him closer with whispers between his thoughts. Maybe it was the adrenaline of war, the rush of near-death after she escaped the wreckage of her burning ship. Maybe it was the memories of the handful of dreams they shared together, distantly spaced yet too vivid to ignore.

But she wanted him urgently. Told him so. And he gave himself to her, more than ready to oblige. He tracked her to a cave, her cheeks already flushed red in the low lighting when he arrived. They kissed like it was their last moments of life. He plays snippets of the rest, only focusing on little stolen moments. How her eyes widened when she stared at his cock and let him peel her trousers down to bare her skin. How she opened her legs and sighed, tugging his hair between her fingers when she hitched her hips forward to guide him in. He thinks about the way her cunt pulsed hard when he spilled deep inside her, bit her earlobe and groaned,

_You’re mine._

That was then. Here she is now. And she’s thinking about it too, she must be. Her cheeks are stained the same way even though she shields her body from his view.

Rey stiffens her shoulders like she’s bracing herself when she finally speaks, “Don’t get upset.”

Kylo doesn’t flinch from her unusual greeting. “You’ve been shutting me out.”

She nods. Doesn’t try to deny it or make any excuse. But has the nerve to tell him not to be _upset,_ just saying, “I know.”

He clears his throat. “You know I’m going to ask why.”

She’s quiet. Nods once more and whispers, “Yes.”

Her hands stir in front of her, one gestures him to take a seat. The mattress shifts beneath his weight as he does. She holds up one finger like she bids him to slow, taking a deep breath that’s followed by a long exhale.

“Yes?” he repeats back, feeling strangely vulnerable when the silence builds between them.

“I…”

It trails off her tongue as she stands and turns in one fluid motion to face him. He knows he should be looking at her pleading eyes. At her worried pouting lips. At the way her breasts perk beneath her snugly-fitting shirt that she struggles to pull down by its bottom seam.

He stares at her belly instead, rounded above her untied pants. It curves softly, pushed out enough to make it clear she hasn’t had a large meal or just put on some weight. It’s small but pronounced on her thin frame, her navel stretching slightly to accept the swell beneath. She drops her hands and the shirt rolls up enough to expose a skinny strip of skin where her waist should be. She’s still wearing slim clothes that hug strangely on her frame like she was trying to see if they fit.

Kylo doesn’t remember how to speak. “You’re —”

“Don’t get upset —”

“How long have you —”

“Sixteen weeks.”

She smooths the shirt down over her curve, rubbing her belly anxiously. He can’t stop staring, mouth hanging open with disbelief. “When were you going to tell me?”

He doesn’t have to ask if it’s his. Her posture and expression make it obvious. She keeps her distance, unable to meet his eyes. “I haven’t told anyone.”

He stands and circles the bed. She doesn’t move when he inches in close. He places his hands on her upper arms gingerly, kneading them gently until he’s certain she’s not going to leave.

“You’re not going to be able to hide it much longer,” he murmurs, tapping his fingers when she relaxes beneath him. “What were you planning to do?”

“I don’t know.”

He tenses his jaw. She shuffles her feet. “None of your friends know?”

Rey chuckles nervously. “I’m sure a couple suspect.”

“— But haven’t asked.”

“No, they haven’t.” She pauses. “Not yet.”

He lets her step back. A tear streams down her cheek. She doesn’t wipe it away, letting it fall between her breasts. He covers the hand on her stomach with one of his own. His fingers tremble and crease the fabric hugging her tightened skin.

“…Let me see you.”

Her breath hitches. Her throat moves as she swallows. “What?”

“Let me see you.”

He comes in to kiss her hard, chasing that same need he had for her then that flares to life right now. He had taken her and left himself behind, branded her body so everyone knows she let him in. His tongue splits between her lips to deepen the moment, to prolong this moment of realization. But she returns it feebly, shivering when he hitches close and recoiling when his fingertips touch her.

She pulls back to break their embrace. Something flickers across her features when she finally meets his gaze. He scrunches the shirt up to her breasts, grazes his knuckles down over her exposed belly. She doesn’t react when he cups the swell from underneath.

“I — It’s gross,” she mumbles.

“No it’s not,” he replies without any hesitation. He creeps lower, feathering along the edges of her trousers. “Show me.”

Rey nods automatically, biting her lip and blowing a strand of hair from her face. She wiggles slipping her shirt up her ribs, hikes it over her tits and tosses it onto the floor. Her chest band is already loosened and he yanks it up out of the way. She removes it too and her darkened nipples harden against the crisp air. He drags the pad of his thumb against one. She shivers from the light touch.

“What were you planning to tell them?” he asks, kissing her cheek.

“I…” She looks down as he flicks her other breast. “I haven’t —”

“All these months you’ve shut me out and you haven’t given it any thought?”

“No, I just —”

He swipes a little harder and she whimpers. She squeezes her eyes shut, like she’s embarrassed. “C- Careful.”

“…Okay.”

She’s shaking when she sits down on the edge of the mattress. He takes a seat beside her, resting a palm on her knee. Her body is warm, her cheeks are glowing. He doesn’t know what she wants him to say, but notes how she trembles as his hand goes up and inward. He stops to splay it over her middle again.

“You’ve been hiding it all this time,” he remarks with a wondrous tone, close to her neck. “Carrying me inside you. Your shameful secret you sneak around base.”

She sniffles.

His fingers tense. “Won’t be long before they all know you’re mine.”

She inhales sharply but doesn’t answer. Her breasts heave and she leans back to support her weight on her wrists. She stretches to resettle her limbs, arching her belly out to relieve the pressure building on her tailbone. He watches every tiny movement with excruciating precision, refusing to move his hand. He brushes down to her hips.

“Stop — Stop that,” she whispers.

“Stop what?” He breathes hard into the shell of her ear.

She rubs her thighs together heatedly. “Stop doing that —”

“Stop doing what?”

“You’re — You were supposed to be worried — or, or sweet, or angry —”

“And not what?” Kylo’s voice curls down as he grabs her leg hard. Her hands fling down to clasp his wrist. “What wasn’t I supposed to be —”

“You weren’t supposed to be acting so… turned on.”

He smirks when she says it, coasting his hand on her thighs beneath her belly. She sounds so timid but holds still at his unspoken suggestion, staying frozen when he drops to his knees before her. He pushes her thighs open, observes how she rounds out above her hips.

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

He sees her rock just a little, like she can’t help responding to him. “Because it’s —”

“You’re not gross,” he interrupts firmly. He doesn’t want to hear it again. “Not at all.”

Her legs are still covered. He removes his gloves. He pets his fingertips along her crotch, tracing the seam of her cunt through her clothes. A warmth blooms against his skin and it makes a muted wet sound. Her pants sag down slightly when she lowers from her wrists to rest on her elbows.

“Have you been taking care of yourself?”

She doesn’t know what he means. “I’ve been eating okay. Um, I’m less sick now. Sleeping more. I’ve been attending training but —”

Rey whines when he kneads against her clit, building traction with the edges of her clothes. His mouth drops from her reaction, like he’s shocked all her nerves at once. He asks again teasing the nub some more, “Have you been taking care of yourself?”

She huffs, “Have I been —”

“When’s the last time you touched yourself?”

Her eyes widen. He feels her cunt clench. His hands fly up to yank the hems of her pants, tugging them down until they’re stopped at her calves. She lays on her back, her bump out and pronounced as he perches higher on his knees to improve his view. She tries to skew her features into a hardened glare.

It’s not convincing. Her pupils are blown. Her heartbeats speed. She doesn’t answer, holding her breath when he takes down her pants and plucks them from her ankles. He spreads her thighs wider, bringing his nose close to the strip of her underwear to take in the changed scent of her arousal.

“When’s the last time you —”

“This morning.”

He curves his long digits behind her panties to slide along her entrance. It’s already unfurled and soaked like she’s been waiting for his imminent arrival. He drags over her wetness with his fingers and dips two of them in. He pushes deeper and she tightens up.

“This morning?” He curls at the ends. One of her legs starts to shake.

“Y- Yes,” she keens. Her expression twists in time with his wrist. His cock twitches to attention in his trousers watching her stutter and patter her feet.

“What did you think about?”

She’s wriggling on her back again, like a creature upended on its shell. He wonders if she realizes she’s crumpling his sheets. She chews her lip but doesn’t answer, staying limp when he pulls her underwear down.

“What did you think about, Rey?”

He pushes her knees open. She smells thick and heated. She whimpers again when he hovers closer to her opening, clenching hard as he stares. She starts to sit up and he holds her hip to guide her back down.

“No, like this,” he says, standing up to see her naked body displayed before him. Her tits sway as she struggles to breathe. She looks so lush and soft, curved and changed, and he’s not sure how much longer he can hold out. “Soon you won’t be on your back for me anymore.”

“R- Right,” she stammers. She inches up on the mattress. She bends her knees to perch her feet flat at the edge of the bed. She meets his eyes again, her palm covering her navel, scrunching her nose when he unbuckles his belt to spring his cock free.

He’s not wearing drawers under his trousers, his erection pointing over her prone form like a blade. He tugs himself briefly before he remembers where he is, rolling his tunic and shirt off over his head.

“See?” The last of his clothes drop to the floor. “We’re even now.”

She licks her lips unconsciously. He doesn’t look away from her face when he thrums his length between his thumb and finger. He bobs over his head every few strokes. She just lays there like a prize, holding her middle as her skin contracts under her hand. He drops his cock to crowd two fingers into her entry, wedging deep and admiring the way she sounds as her lust courses through her.

“You’re… You’re not even going to ask —”

“Ask what, Rey?”

He drops to his knees again on the floor, her cunt level with his line of sight. Her walls unfurl and soak heavily. He slides his fingers out with a damp sound that echoes in his room. The folds are shaded by a darker color, her opening pinches invitingly. She’s wet enough to leave marks between her hips on the sheets.

She cries out when he leans in to lap up the plane of skin with his tongue, digging his nails into her thighs to keep her held apart. He bobs up to rub her clit with the bridge of his nose, nudges his mouth against her borders to lick her. She pulses on his lips and he disconnects from her cunt. He glances up and shudders seeing her bump obscuring most of her body from his perch, not caring if it’s a trick of the eye.

“Ask what?” he teases again, flicking her clit with one thumb.

“W- Why I —”

“Why you what? Why you didn’t tell me —”

Kylo doesn’t finish, going silent to peek at her face. Her eyes are alight, looking at him desperately. Of course he’s wanted to ask but doesn’t want to hear her say the words, would rather dwell in this stolen moment for as long as it will last.

She starts crying, emotions in full flight. “I’m… I’m scared.”

She’s rubbing her belly, like she’s picturing it hanging out as she grows even more. She sniffles and sighs. Her eyelashes are matted and shined with tears. Her hips shift like she presses against nothing for his touch.

She’s beautiful, so helpless like this.

“Don’t be scared,” he urges, stilling her circling hands with one of his own.

“Easy for you to say,” she mutters.

She drops her hands to her sides, balling them into fists. He pats her middle tenderly, sweeping down to cup it again from below. His wrist hovers close to her cunt.

“Don’t be scared…”

She’s trembling, closing her eyes and wiping away at her running nose. She shudders when he skims down and lightly grazes her clit, gasps when he dips inside her to feel how wet she is. He smears over the nub again with slick fingertips. He stands over her to memorize the way her face creases and twitches, the way she bends her back and pushes her bump out more prominently.

“Careful,” she groans through gritted teeth.

“Okay —”

“Ah, ah, careful, I said — Be —”

The way she moans when he sticks a third finger in is almost enough to make him come right there. It’s loud and he starts jerking off again.

“— Careful enough?” he hums.

She’s bouncing on his wrist for friction, dripping all over his blanket as her forehead shines with sweat. She curses and strains, rolling around like she doesn’t want to relent to what builds inside her. He wants to prolong seeing her overwhelmed like this, reacting to his every movement while completely reshaped by him.

He probably shouldn’t see it as a conquest, but there’s something thrilling about knowing _he_ was the one who changed her. The one to split her open, claim her body, and leave her to bloom for everyone to see. Briefly he pictures her wearing a cloak indoors to hide her figure from her companions, trying not to sit differently when she takes meals with them. He imagines her cheeks flush when she overhears someone comment that she’s gaining weight. He pretends she lays awake alone in her quarters with her knees open, skimming her hand below her belly to play with her clit.

She tightens hard with a cry and it jars him from the reverie. He peers down and slows his fingers. They’re drenched below his knuckles, her walls dragging and yielding to take him in. She shimmies down to reposition her pelvis, to grind herself slowly — without his prompting — against his stilled hand. She props on her elbows and hollows her cheeks.

“Careful like that?” he asks, not interrupting her rhythm.

“It’s just —”

“What?”

She swallows the word. “…Sensitive.”

He understood but wants to hear it again, tugging himself faster as she slides herself on his fingers. “It’s what?”

“Sensitive,” she repeats louder. Her cheeks beat red with shame.

“I see that,” he replies, pinching the tip of his cock to stave himself off.

He brings his thumb up to smudge the hood of her clit aside, blows on it and sucks it lightly to hear her moan. He drops his length and kisses the inside of her thigh, smearing her slick on her skin. She maintains her horrifically slow pace on his digits. He marvels at her discipline, at how gracefully she unfolds for him.

“Oh gods —” she whispers.

“Imagine how that’d feel on my cock —”

She tightens on him in response. “F- Fuck —”

“You’ll come a lot harder than you did this morning.”

She ruts faster, holding her breath for a second before each exhale. Her pussy is messy and worked, tightening and relaxing steadily. All her little sounds drop like stones in his cold and empty room, breathing life into his sterile quarters. He wonders if he’ll still smell her on his sheets when she eventually leaves. Her mouth parts when he slips out his fingers. He motions for her to reposition on his mattress.

She glances around as she shuffles towards the head of his bed and he wonders what she sees. If her quarters are small and whether she keeps them clean. If she looks out a window over trees or sand or something else. If she ever imagines a peaceful future with him by her side and their child in her arms. If she ever wishes she could sleep beside him, rolling onto her side like she does now, to let him sigh with her back against his chest.

Kylo brushes some hairs from her eyes as he settles on his side behind her, watches her awkwardly scoot up to twist around for some unseen object in her room. She squirms her hips and touches something in front of her where he can’t see. He hitches close, poking the head of his cock against her thighs. Her shoulders stiffen as she lays down on her side hesitantly.

He wraps an arm around her ribs to circle below her breasts. He breathes into her ear, “Open up for me —”

She slides her top leg forward to let him wedge his knee in between, unfolding her cunt for him as he lines up with her entrance. Her entire body seems to squeeze with anticipation, her back tensing on him as he prods her folds with his tip. It feels hot and sloppy against his sensitive skin, wanting to be stretched and leaking inside her thighs. He rolls his hips to rub his shaft along her opening, clutches her tighter when she whimpers.

“You want me inside you, Rey?”

His arm cinches up and he knuckles over one of her nipples. Her hair tickles when she nods. “Y- Yes —”

He pushes into her and she cuts herself off sharply. He guides himself slowly, pausing after only a couple inches to gauge her reaction. She clenches to urge him forward, wiggling to rock back with a choked sort of sound.

He moans into her neck. “Fuck —”

“Oh gods — Just like that —”

Her cunt flares as he edges in deeper, filling her gently to prolong the sensation. She soaks steadily, unfurling for him with tiny shudders like all her nerves are exposed and aching for his cock. He squeezes her tit to incite her more, exhaling hard when he’s fully sheathed. His pelvis grinds her ass almost tenderly.

“Just like —”

Rey loses her words when he drags out and thrusts back, slumping to relax in his grip. She clamps him harshly, almost unconsciously like she can’t help it, heightening a weighted feeling her swollen body drops onto his length. He pierces deeper, shifting his hips to smudge towards where she ends. She blows out her breath carefully like she’s scared to let it all out at once. Her pussy lowers as she does, her walls sinking atop him heavily.

He runs his nose through her hair, loses himself in her scent. Her cunt bears down with pressure from above to drag hard against him. He increases his pace, imagining her winding even tighter the more she grows.

“You feel so full on my cock —”

He grazes her shoulder with his teeth. His hand slides down to hold her belly, splaying his fingers to rub the taut skin. It tenses beneath his touch and she wrings him like a coiling spring. He grunts and pumps into her faster, struggling to keep his composure with the increased friction.

“This what you were thinking about this morning?” He kisses her neck, sighing as she nods. “Having me inside you again?”

She rolls back with his motions to push him in. “More —”

He listens, clutching her close. “Were you thinking about having me inside you again?”

“Yes —”

“Tell me about it…”

The memory burns in his thoughts. The way she sounded, tasted, smelled, all that he could hold onto for all this time she’s been gone. All the days he spent replaying and reviewing, trying to figure out why she’d ask for him then shut him out — They all come to a single focus in these minutes she’s given him to let herself fall apart, to let him be swept into the exhilaration of knowing he’s made her his —

To see her like he imagined all the times he wished he could find some way to make her stay.

He can’t see her face, but pictures her pouting with eyes clasped shut. “I- I was thinking about you —” She wavers like she’s trying to keep it down. “Thinking about how good you felt inside me —”

“Yeah? Does it feel good like that right now? Having me inside you?”

“Yes —”

His hand slides down, his voice coming low to urge her to say more, “Were you thinking about how you led me to you? Told me to come find you there?”

“I —”

“How you wanted to be full of me so badly?”

He grazes the heel of his hand over her curved middle, tangles the curly hairs between her legs. He circles her clit, edging his fingertips harder when she starts panting.

“Were you thinking about how much you moaned when I came inside you? How you tightened up to keep it in?”

She arches like her body’s shocked to a higher awareness, swallows him thickly when he hikes her back against him. He’s not going to last much longer like this.

“I was thinking about — h- how hard you made me come, how —”

“I think about it all the time, Rey, that face you made — _Fuck_ —”

She twists and it changes where he ends inside her. He shivers like he’s been stunned, runs his tongue down her neck. Her sweat sticks to his chest and he keeps tasting her skin, wanting to chart every inch of her ripening body to etch it into his bones. He pins her on her side, grinds into her roughly, for a second wonders if he’s being too harsh —

But she’s getting louder and more desperate — completely beholden to him like this —

“You going to come hard for me again, Rey?”

She fidgets on his cock. “Yes, I’m so close —”

Their sounds fill his empty room, tunnelling his focus as she builds rapidly. Her cunt is drenched and pulsing over his length as she races towards her release, heavy and _different_ like the rest of her — all because of him —

“You want me to come inside you again?”

“F- Fuck, it’s so, it’s —”

“So fucking good —”

His thoughts keep scattering as they ramble aloud. She recoils with a yelp of overstimulation and a tiny huff. He coasts up to hold her stomach and twist her swollen tits, memorizing her curves as she struggles in his arms. She bends and cinches to play with her clit, whining like she’s trying to hold something in.

“I’m so close, Ben, I’m —”

He knows she is and so is he, trying to keep his breaths steady to distract from all the warmth flooding his veins. He kisses her shoulders, her back, her neck, anywhere he can touch to convince himself this isn’t just a dream. He imagines having her just like he is now, bobbing lazily against his movements when she’s bigger and anchored by her weight. Holding her hips when she grinds on top of him and bounces her tits. Seeing her back dip down when she’s on her hands and knees, rocking onto him and gritting her teeth…. He’s dazed and she’s so _full_ bearing down on him, when she tenses and cries out,

“I- I’m—”

She shudders over his length and coats him down to his base. Her gasps ring as she consumes him, her wet fingers slipping from her clit to press against his slotted cock where they meet. He wishes he could better see her face, painting her skewed features in his mind from memory as she wilts and sticks to his sheets. She’s branded by his power and shakes with him inside her, all of her softened and vulnerable and changed from _him_. He notches deep to prod her along as she comes, straining and crashing towards his own release. His heart pounds against his ribs, his nerves ignited from the thrill of power over the ruined hero crumpling in his arms. He invaded her body, he molded her figure, he staked his claim, and he would always be a part of her whether she likes it or not —

“You’re mine —”

The words fall from his lips again as he comes inside her with a raw sound he doesn’t recognize. His groan collapses in his throat when the tension unhooks in his hips, wires through his pores, spills inside her to pool and linger within. Her cunt feels hot and open, clasps down to hold him and keep them bound together. His head is dizzy and rushes with the excitement of seizing his animal instinct, the success of taking her as his prey. And for these brief seconds he can set aside that she will leave him to sleep alone, hardly comforted by the knowledge that she carries a part of him with her when she’s lightyears away…

…Instead, right now, all he has to think about is how crazy it makes him to see her like this. She’s so wet and swollen, flushed and overwhelmed, vulnerable and growing. His hands rove to grab her everywhere, to tether him to where he is, her slowing breaths rattling in his ears as he comes down. He closes his eyes and senses their bond twining between them pleasantly, overly aware of how she soaks their tangled legs and smells of sweat. He runs his nose in her hair, traces her shoulders, sighs her name, and doesn’t want their connection to ever break.

“Ben?”

He tenses his jaw and slides out of her slowly, dragging out the last threads of friction. Neither of them stir to move and she stays relaxed laying against his chest on her side. He rests his hand on her belly, grazes his thumb over the curve gently, and recognizes the flicker of something vibrant forming inside her. His stomach drops with an understanding that carves a hollowness in his chest and the words are tumbling from his lips before he can tell himself he shouldn’t say them,

“Please don’t leave me again.”

There’s a beat of silence before she speaks. “Ben, I don’t know if —”

He restarts, “Let me keep you safe, let me —”

“I can handle myself perfectly fine,” she mutters.

“Let me _be with you,_ Rey.”

He sits up to look down at her in profile. Her cheeks are pink and the lines of her body look stark against his sheets. She seems to stare out the wide windows in his bedroom, opened to show the darkness of space. The stars hover dimly in the distance, all of them a reminder of how far she is from him.

“Where are you?” he urges.

“…I can’t tell you.”

“No, please, Rey, tell me —”

“I can’t —”

“Then come to me and…”

He knows he sounds desperate, he knows his heart is racing again. She resettles her hips and brings her hand down to cover his on her middle, turning over slightly so that her eyes meet his.

“It’s not that easy, Ben.”

“It can be,” he insists.

“It’s not.” She makes it seem so final.

“Will you let me see you again? Will you — will you let me see my son?”

Her eyes widen but she doesn’t ask how he knows. Her answer is more hesitant than he’d like to admit. “…Yes.”

“Soon?”

Another pause. “Yes.”

Kylo falls back onto the bed, curls his arm around her to keep her close. She’s still and lost in thought. He hears her swallow and adjusts his grip.

“Will you sleep with me tonight?”

It could be day where she is for all he knows. But she nods and he shuts his eyes. Her warmth calms the unease rolling in his chest. She lets him rub her belly and breathe against her skin, take in every piece of this moment like he might lose them in a dream.

The Force hums pleasantly between them, beneath his fingertips, and lulls him to pretend that she’ll be there when he wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know who this is then you probably know where to find me
> 
> NOTE ADDED 11/07/19: wow 😭 absolutely blown away by how much interaction this continues to get, even 6mos after coming off anon + 8mos after posting. thank you so so much for reading and for your feedback. link to my current WIP if interested (a spooky & sexy modern day force bond story): [Until The Very End of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291218/chapters/48102949)
> 
> Thank you again ❤


End file.
